Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic cigarette.
Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that smoking is harmful to health, but there are still hundreds of millions of smokers in the world. Since prohibition of smoking in public places is commonplace, cigarette substitutes have proliferated, including nicotine patches, nicotine mouthwash, nicotine gum, and nicotine drinks. Although the cigarette substitutes are a step in the right direction as they do not deliver tar, nicotine is only slowly absorbed in the blood and thus the achieved effective peak concentration of nicotine is relatively low, and the feeling of satisfaction resulting from a high concentration of tobacco alkali is not achieved. Meanwhile, users consuming cigarette substitutes are deprived of smoking actions such as inhaling, exhaling, and puffing.
A conventional electronic cigarette employs a plastic cigarette holder and a plastic housing, and cannot regulate the air flow. Thus, the smoke volume cannot be adjusted according to personal preference. In use, a chemical reaction between the plastic materials and the tobacco tar may happen and produce harmful matters. In addition, the tobacco tar is difficult to load.